Sometimes You Can’t Make It On Your Own
by GlindaPinkWitch
Summary: Duty calls Methos when a head hunter is on the loose.


Title: Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Author: GlindaPinkWitch

RatingSome violence, no sex.

Disclaimer: Highlander belongs to Panzer/Davis and I am just borrowing the characters. That's all.

Author's Note: This was written for the September 2005 Lyric Wheel, although I have failed miserably to nail the topic. I feel like Neville in Potions lesson. If you know what I mean, thank you, I accept you condolences.

**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

Paris nights were getting chilly and the tall dark figure walking towards Le Blues Bar was wrapping himself tighter in his black coat.

Methos was glad to have reached the warm and welcome atmosphere of the bar. He yearned for some beer, some blues and some general comfort. All of which he knew he would find in this place. Sometimes his apartment just seemed a bit too cold and sterile. Especially in autumn and winter. He felt the buzz of another Immortal only as he entered the bar, signalling to him that MacLeod was probably in Joe's office towards the back of the building. And that was exactly where he found the watcher and his Scottish friend, bent over the computer monitor, reading the watcher's database no doubt.

"What's up guys?" he asked.

"Another challenge in Britain. The fourth this month," Joe replied grimly.

"A head hunter?"

"Probably. And a nasty one at that. He also killed the mortals that were in his way."

Only as Duncan moved away from the screen Methos was able to glimpse what they were looking at. And he froze. Joe and Duncan noticed the other Immortal's reaction.

"Anybody you know?" Joe asked.

"No… yes," he looked at the screen again. One of the pictures showed a decapitated body, a man's head next to it, and a woman with her throat slashed.

"I know them. His name is Laurent Campbell and this is his wife Angela… He used to be my student."

There was a moment of silence in the room, out of respect as well as surprise.

Methos spoke slowly. "It was about… 580 years ago, I think. I would have to check my journals to be precise. We met near Bergerac. It was a long time ago… he was a good man."

"I'm sorry," Duncan put his hand softly on his friend's arm to give him strength.

"It's not your fault. No need to be sorry. Joe, when did this attack happen?"

"About six or seven hours ago, south of London I think. It just popped up in the database."

"Do you know who the head hunter is?"

"Hugo Larsen. One watcher believes that he has positively identified the guy. He is new to the game and doesn't have a watcher himself at the moment."

"Do you have a description or a photo? " Joe nodded and brought a snapshot of a duel up. The older Immortal memorised it.

"Good. I need to go to England."

"Do you really think it is such a wise idea to go after a head hunter yourself?" Duncan asked as he hurried after Methos through the night.

"Just stay out of this, okay? It's personal."

"And you don't think your suicidal notion isn't personal to me?"

"Get over it, MacLeod. I was able to survive a very long time before you came along."

"Yes, but you haven't had that much practise in the last 200 years."

"Don't worry. The last few years with you have already made up for that. Go home, Highlander." The old Immortal stormed around another corner of another old Parisian building. His breath was visible in the cool night air, giving the impression of a steam roller.

"I'm coming with you!" MacLeod declared stubbornly.

"No, you're not!"

"Well, watch me!"

A few hours later Duncan MacLeod and Methos were on the car ferry over to Dover. They sat on deck as the sun slowly rose, tinting the distant White Cliffs a warm orange.

"Why is this one so important to you?" Duncan finally asked. "He can't be the first student or friend you have lost over the years… Why is this one different?"

Methos did not answer immediately. Instead he gazed thoughtful into the distance. "He was family."

That was something the Highlander understood. He realized that there was no point in asking any further questions. At least not for now. There would be another time.

They managed to hit the early morning traffic soon after they got onto the motorway in Dover.

"We are turning off soon." The older Immortal looked at his friend, smirking. "In case you're wondering, we are going to Laurent's estate. I believe the bodies were found near by."

"But Larsen could be God knows where by now."

"Yes." He thought for a moment. "I need to make a phone call."

As they arrived at the rather grand estate of the Campbell's, three police cars were already at the site.

A policemen who spotted the car arriving signalled them to stop. They obliged, parked and left the vehicle.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot go further. This is a crime scene."

"I am a friend of the family. My name is Dr Benjamin Adams. Mrs Wilson, the housekeeper asked me to come."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Please come with me. They are already waiting for you."

As the two men followed the police officer, Duncan gave Methos a quizzical look but his friend preferred to ignore it. They were led into the house through a side entrance, down several long corridors until they arrived in a spacious, modern kitchen. At the table sat an elderly woman, sobbing into a tissue. When the men entered she looked up and smiled slightly in what looked liked relief once she recognized Dr Adams. "Thank you for coming so fast."

Methos went over to her and held her hand in silence for a moment. "It is good to see you again. I am sorry that it had to be under such circumstances." She nodded, sobbing slightly. "Where are they now?"

"Upstairs. In their rooms. A detective is with them. They didn't see anything though. Poor little angels."

"I would like to see them."

"Of course." She stood up and seemed to notice McLeod for the first time.

Methos saw the look. "This is my friend Duncan MacLeod. He is here to help." On cue Duncan nodded a silent introduction. He noticed recognition in the woman's eyes. She knew he was an Immortal.

"Very well. Please follow me." They excused themselves from the policemen and left the kitchen.

Half an hour later the two Immortals were back outside walking towards the car.

"Would you mind telling me now what that was all about?" Duncan finally asked.

"You just met Laurent's twins. They are not biologically his, of course, but Angela's. When they were born he asked me to be their godfather and I accepted."

"What? Are you seriously trying to tell me that you are going to raise these children?"

"Yes, I am. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"But that's ridiculous! You're… you. It is not in your nature!"

"You don't know what is in my nature and what not. They would not be the first children I have raised and they will probably not be the last either."

They got into the car and Methos backed up to turn.

"So what are you going to do now. And why did you take me here?"

"I did not take you here. You insisted. There is a difference."

'Smart ass,' Duncan thought.

"For now we will find a nearby hotel, stay there until the police investigation on the grounds is over, attend the funeral and then I will take over the estate." Methos explained matter-of-factly.

"Just like that? You're whole life is going to change… just like that?"

Methos sighed. "Yes, MacLeod. Just like that. I have made a promise."

"But you will need help. You cannot raise two kids all on your own."

"Mrs Wilson will be helping me."

Duncan shook his head in frustration at his friend's stubbornness.

"Listen MacLeod. I appreciate your concern. The reason I accepted you coming along is because you have become a good and valued friend. A few years ago I might have just left without a note and left it at that. Not anymore."

"Does that mean you would like my help with this?"

"No, it just means that I am letting you take part in my life. That's all."

Neither man said anything after that. They drove into the nearest town, looking for a place to stay. After a few fruitless circuits of the city centre they finally found a vacant Bed and Breakfast sign. It was the best they could do as the town was only small and did not have a need for a hotel.

After leaving their belongings in their rooms - both were glad that two separate rooms were indeed available - they decided to head out for lunch.

"So what about Hugo Larsen?" Duncan finally asked.

"I want to get in contact with Joe about that. Maybe he has been spotted since the Challenge."

"You still intend to go after a head hunter?"

"Yes."

"No you won't." Methos was about to interject but was cut off by Duncan right away. "Let me handle Larsen. Let me fight this fight for you."

"I can't let you do that Mac."

"Methos! You don't always have to put up a fight and you don't always have to be right about these things. Let me take some punches for you for a change."

The older Immortal looked at him. Then smiled. "You are a good friend, aren't you Mac?"

"I am." Duncan smiled back.

A few days later everything was over. Duncan MacLeod found Larsen with Joe Dawson's help and killed him in a challenge. The day after the two Immortals attended the funeral of the Campbell's followed by the reading of their will. To Duncan's surprise Methos was the sole heir. At least for now. Once the children were of age, they would inherit the estate and fortune. But still Duncan could not get his head around Methos new father role. After they left the solicitor's office he confronted his friend once more.

"Are you seriously going to raise those children alone. Here?"

"MacLeod, I already told you…," Methos started.

"Yes, I know, you made a promise. But do you really think it is for the best of the children? Don't you think they should have a woman in the house, too? Not just an elderly housekeeper but someone who could become a substitute mother maybe?"

"What do you want me to do then?"

Duncan paused. "You don't have to go it alone."

"Two grown men and two toddlers? I don't think so." Methos smirked.

"That's not what I mean. Yes, we fight all the time, but that's alright. We can make this work. The estate could be a meeting point. We could invite Amanda over to stay for a while. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He sounded almost desperate. But Methos realized that Duncan really wanted to be part of this.

"You're sure you are not going to miss the barge?" He asked sceptically.

"Oh, I'm still going to keep the barge! Paris is not that far away when you think about it."

"No, it's not." Methos smiled. "I guess sometimes you just can't make it on your own."

The End


End file.
